someone in the bush
by horseytasha
Summary: so your horse riding but someone in is hiding in the bush. who or what is it?


**this was a dream inspired fanfic**

* * *

><p>It is 7:00 in the morning and I have just got up. It was the same time every day of the week in the six-week holiday. I turned off my alarm on my phone and put it on my bedside table. 3 minutes later I was out of my bed and walking down stairs to my kitchen. My kitchen was small but big enough for me and my mum. My mum was already down stairs in the living room eating her breakfast. I got my cereals out and put them in a bowl. I added milk and sugar and began to eat. It was silent when we ate but it didn't bother me. 10 minutes later I put my empty bowl on the kitchen counter and went upstairs to get changed. I put my beige jodhpurs on and my red tartan long-sleeved shirt on. I brushed my hair, considering if I should put it up in a ponytail or leave it down. I decided to put it in a low ponytail. I got my small sports bag and put my white gloves in, and my phone from the small table, as well as my small brush, which had a horse head on the back. Already in the bag was my horse brushes, my black velvet riding helmet, a spare pair of jodhpurs, and a spare pair of gloves. I carried my bag down stairs and but it on the sofa. I quickly brushed my teeth and whipped my face. Once finished, I when and collected my bag.<br>"Ready?" asked my mum, standing by the front door, already dressed with her shoes on ready to leave.  
>"Hang on, I need to put my shoes on." I replied, reaching for my black riding boots. I slid my knee-high boots on and left the house with my bag hanging on one arm. My mum locked the front door and headed towards the car. We sat in the car and left, on our way to my riding stables. I checked the time, which was 7:34, and working out what time I would arrive at the stables. It normally takes us about 25 minutes to arrive. After a long drive, we finally arrived at the stables. I said goodbye to my mum, as she was going to work, and stepped out of the car with my bag and headed to the door, leading to the stables. As I entered, the smell of horse hit me but the smell never bothers me. I was always at the stables before anyone else as I was half-an-hour earlier than when the lesson actually starts. I arrive earlier because my mum has to go to work so she can't drop me off at 8:30. But I don't mind because Charlotte, the stable manager and riding instructor, said I could help feed the horses and brush the horse I was riding that day.<br>"Hello!" Charlotte smiled, "Rocky, Freddie and Milo will need feeding today. I have fed the rest." I nodded and walked away to feed the horses until Charlotte called me back.  
>"Just letting you know, you will be riding Storm today." Said charlotte kindly, "because I know how much you like him." I grinned, happy that I was riding my favourite horse…again! I put my bag in the tack room and got to work. It took me 15 minutes to feed the three horses. I then went to Storm's stable. A grey (white) horse was nibbling on the fresh hay. As soon as I approached the stable door, he stopped eating and turned to face me, ears pricked. He came toward me and I stroked his head. I grabbed his head collar that was hanging up on the front of his door and his lead rope. I entered his stable and put the head collar on him. I clipped the lead rope on his head collar, under his chin, and led him out of his stable. I tied him to a pole in the stables, used for tying up horses. I went to my bag and got my brushes out. I brushed Storm both sides. When I was finished, everyone else turned up. Everyone got told who they were riding and then got their horse and tied them up for putting the tack on. I put my brushes away and got Storm's tack out and put it on. I put on my riding hat and my gloves and. I chatted with my friends when we were waiting for everyone else to put their tack on. When we were ready, we led our horses outside, following Charlotte.<br>"Okay, so in this lesson you will all notice that we are riding for five hours instead of our usual one. It does seem like a long time but we aren't riding the whole time. We will be going in to a field where we can just ride, play games or just chat. This is a reward for doing so well in the last four weeks and in our competition. Well done everyone." Said Charlotte, still smiling.  
>"Well, let's go!" she said. We all mounted our horses and flowed Charlotte. 20 minutes later we arrived in a large grassland field.<br>"Okay then, we are here! If you want to dismount, tie your horse up to this tree." Said Charlotte, pointing at a low, big tree. I trotted around with my friends before we started to play chase. It so much fun. We then dismounted and sat near our horses, taking off our gloves and hats. We talked and laughed a lot. An hour passed since we first arrived at the field.  
>"Hey I'm going to have a little ride." I said.<p>

"Okay, have fun!" my friends said. I put on my gloves and hat then untied Storm from the tree and mounted. I turned him around and walked off. After 5 minutes I broke into a gallop. I could tell Storm enjoyed it. Another 5 minutes later I walked and stopped. Enjoying the view from the back of a horse. I heard a rustle in the bushes and so did Storm. I dismounted and tied Storm to the strongest tree branch that was closest to me. I walked, stealthily, to the bushes where the rustling came from. then out of no where, tow muscley arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped backwards making me and the stranger fall backwards. I fell on top of the stranger.  
>"hahaha" laughed the stranger. i turned to face the mysterious man. He, to my surprise (or luck!), was the loveable twin, George Weasley.<br>"George!" i playfully hit him in the arm. "you scared me! and you-" I stopped talking. I just realised-  
>"what, whats wrong" he was getting worried.<br>that-  
>"hahaha! you're lying in mud!" I laughed hysterically.<br>"what?!" exclaimed George, starting to laugh too.  
>"your-your in..in mud!" I said in-between jolts of laughter. he too was laughing.<br>"haha let me get up, im probably covered in mud now!" he too was laughing like me.  
>"nope. im going to stay here whilst you get soaked with mud." I said stubbornly.<br>"well you leave me no choice. i will put you in!" and without time to react, i to was pushed in to the mud.  
>"hey!" i laughed, and quickly threw a bit of mud at him which hit him on the side of his face.<br>" your asking for this!" he said, and before we knew it, we were having a mud fight.  
>after 20 minutes of a mud fight the time was 10:20. it was almost 2 more hours before I would be back at the stables.<br>"so how did you know I was here then?" I asked, now sitting on a fallen tree trunk,still covered in mud.  
>"well i knew you did horse riding everyday so I just asked Charlotte and she said you would most probably go for a ride by yourself so I asked if I could meet you and she said that was fine so, yeah." he explained, with a smile that would melt your heart.<br>"do you like horses?" I asked.  
>"well sort of. never really been near one." he said truthfully.<br>"well, come here." I said, standing up. "come on."  
>"you-you sure?" he asked, shakily.<br>"of course!" I giggled. he slowly stood up.  
>"wait, let me just-" he got out his wand and waved it at me. the mud disappeared. he did the same to himself. "that's better."<br>"thanks." I said tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. i walked to Storm, who was nibbling the grass, looked at us.  
>"this is Storm." I said, stroking his neck.<br>George slowly walked to Storm, held out his hand and reached Storms face. once confident, he stepped closer. i smiled.  
>"see? not that bad is it?" i asked, smirking.<br>"no." he mumbled. Storm scratched the ground with his hoof.  
>"hey, um, do you mind if i quickly take Storm for a ride, he's getting a bit restless." i said, a bit shyly.<br>"oh, no that's fine." he smiled. "plus I brung my broom so how about a little race?" _a race? hell yeah!  
><em>"yeah ok." I said, a little enthusiastically. i mounted Storm and turned him around to face the top of the hill. George mounted his broom hovering next to me.  
>"first one to the top of th hill?" i asked.<br>"okay!" he said. "on the count of three...one...twOOOOOO!" and George Flew off.  
>"come on Storm, we can beat him." i edged on, and with a kick, we galloped off. i was edging Storm on. i was catching up with him now, and with a final kick we over took him. it was rather funny seing him looking all smug then shocked when i over took him. i finaly made it to the top with George arriving seconds later.<br>"okay, okay you win." said George, out of breath. i swung my leg over the saddle and slid down on to the floor. i swung the reins over Storm's head and held them so he wouldn't walk off (even though i knew he wouldn't).  
>"so, what does the winner get then?" i asked, looking smug.<br>"i don't know,what do you want?" he said, smirking. i was lost in thoughts from that one little smirk.  
>"i, um, d-don't know." i said still lost thoughts.<br>"what about this?" he asked, as he lent towards me our lips centemeters apart, quickly coming together. his lips were like fire. we finaly broke apart. i almost fell but he caught me in his musculy arms. he did that smirk again. and everything was perfect.


End file.
